Scars
by cherryblosssom24
Summary: Sequel to paths. It's two years on and the girls are back but what happens when 4 girls who are meant to be evil turn up...
1. Chapter 1

In this fanfic I have 4 new OC's but I still have Kiki, Flo, Rose and Belle. What could possibly go wrong? ... answer a lot...

What's wrong? Are you trying to be funny? What's wrong?! Well is the fact that I saw the overlord the evil Dragon man and he said I'm his daughter! Not to mention my friend Natalie is the daughter of death! So has the power over death. Then the girl there that's Fyra she has the power to make nightmares real and finally Christi she has the power to withstand as much torture as possible and give as much torture to kill you. But we're good we can use the powers against evil. I will even go against my Dad to save ninjago. Please believe we aren't evil. Oh and I'm Jade master over shadows.

No one's p.o.v  
A girl with long wavy black hair and jade green eyes left the small room in the asylum. Then came a girl with hazel hair that was pulled back in a braid and mahogany coloured eyes. Then came a girl with hair the colour of chocolate and eyes the colour midnight blue. Finally came a girl with blonde hair that had the ends dipped red and eyes the colour of sunset. Ever changing in the light.  
"Well that was fun" said Fyra sarcastically  
"You have got to be kidding me" Christi grumbled brushing her long blonde hair.  
"Just be quiet!" Jade exclaimed  
"Some body's in a bad mood" Nat commented  
"Ok, I just put our case forward so we could be freed sooner!" Jade said in an exasperated tone  
"We will be free just you watch" Fyra said  
"Yes one day in the non-distant future" Christi grumbled again  
"What ever happens in the next 24 hours will determine or freedom" Fyra said determinedly  
"Ok, ok I believe you" said Jade then the all settled down to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Set 2 years after paths)

"Give up already kai I'm better than you!" Cole said  
"NEVER!" The ninja of fire shouted "I will eat the most cake!"  
"You guys having another one of your stupid contest?" Kiki asked peeking her head around the door  
"No" Cole scoffed "Kai and I were having a very serious whocaneatthemostcake contest"  
"Right, very convincing" belle said coming and standing next to kiki in the doorway  
"Surprisingly yes" Kai piped up  
"Ok, how?" Kiki asked, amused suddenly  
"Seeing as the whole table is covered in different types of cake-" Kai never finished his sentence because all you heard was a continuous sweeping of a broom sound and Kiki laughing gleefully  
"Well done Kai" Cole grunted  
"Shut up!" Kai shouted and he stormed out the room  
"Cole what have I told about Kai?" Belle said as though she was speaking to a 5-year-old  
"That I shouldn't test his temper" Cole mumbled  
"Yes well done" belle said delighted that he remembered "now come on" she said and she grabbed his hand and they spinjitzued their way out the room in a flash of brown and dark green

* * *

Fyra's p.o.v  
"Everyone know the plan" said Jade as they walked over to the door that evening at 23:57  
"Yep" we all said in unison  
"Ok" said the figure that was meant to be Jade however you couldn't see her face, or any part of her body for that matter because it was enveloped in shadows. "Lets go" she said once the shadows had subsided revealing a jade shaped shadow on the floor.  
The shadow slipped under the door, and it opened a minute later. Nat had already disabled the security cameras so we ran out into the hall.  
Once out the asylum we went to the one place that we were safe. The dark island.  
When we reached it we settled down for the night. Again

Christi's p.o.v  
Brushing my hair the next morning was weird. I had no mirror which sucks, and for that matter Nat was in a bad mood. Again. But I known that Jade wouldn't just bring us to the dark island for no reason. There must be a mirror somewhere or I will go mad. And I mean mad.

Nat's p.o.v  
The ground was wet and cold. I don't like wet and cold. It's icky.  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrr" I growled to myself  
"Stop complaining!" Fyra said to me "let's train"  
I grabbed my sycth and Fyra grabbed her mace. Then we set off. Not normal training. Survival training.

Fyra's p.o.v  
The trees drooped like a dog that had been left out in the rain. I gripped my mace ever tighter. I don't like the forest they are scary. I bet your thinking, oh my goodness Fyra your the kunochi of nightmares. How can you be scared of a forest! Well I may have seen nightmares come alive but forests are not good. They are creepy, especially at night.

* * *

Jay's p.o.v  
"Hey who said you could drive the ship?" Kiki said walking into the bridge  
"Erm, Nya?" I replied not entirely sure how to answer  
"Well I'm driving now" kiki said shoving me out the way and grabbing the steering wheel in one swift movement  
"Ok your driving then" I said and turned around to walk away.  
"Who said you were leaving?" Kiki said  
"Erm..."  
"Wrong answer"  
"Huh?"  
"I want food unless..."  
So I went behind her and did anything a good boyfriend would do. Yes you heard me right... I have a GIRLFRIEND! Even if she is more male than I am...not in that way and my girlfriend (kiki) said that she kind of like me and I was like...BAM happy dance time.  
Anyway I went behind her and hugged her around the waist. Then she punched me in the nose.  
"What was that for?!" I grunted stumbling back a few steps and grabbing my nose to check it wasn't bleeding. (It wasn't by the way)  
"Sorry reflex" kiki said without even turning around.  
"Oh right" I said and left

Rose's p.o.v  
It has been interesting to say the least these past two years. Well one of them anyway. For the first year after I said goodbye to Kai. I was training. Now I am a ninja and I have given the crown of Alkard to my second cousin once removed. So now I will never be bothered by Alkard again. The second year we were taken back aboard the bounty after the ninja had some miraculous adventure involving a shadow king and his servant the overlord. Anyway now I am back on the bounty, some gossip. Kiki got asked out by Jay (after nya dumped him) Cole asked Belle out. Lloyd and Nya got together. Flo and Zane programmed each other to fall in love and me and Kai well we have just been friends till he asked me out to dinner this evening. So I am going to wear a black knee-length dress with a white shawl and a pair of black high heels. At dinner Kai said I looked very nice but he always says that and I always feel the need to repay the compliment to him. For our date he brushed up nicely. His hair was combed but still unkempt and he wore a black suit and a cream shirt. The food was nice and after the bounty picked us at exactly 22:00 hours he took me to my room and told me stories of his childhood till he fell asleep at the edge of my bed. Still fully clothed.

Kai's p.o.v  
Yes I did fall asleep on Rose's bed. Yes I was fully clothed. Yes it was very awkward when Cole had to come and pick me up and Belle took my place. Subtly waking Rose and telling her that I had been taken to bed like a 5-year-old. I really like Rose with her thick long hair like a rope and her long gold chain, twisting and swerving its way around her head. Uh Kai stop fantasizing. That would be Jay or Cole. But they have girlfriends that love them. Well Cole anyway and my sister still feels bad about the whole break up, and I have to be the shoulder to cry on. Every time she starts one of her tantrums. I come and I take her off Lloyd and I tell her that Lloyd loves her and kiki and Jay are happy together. But now Nya in her tantrums keeps complaining about how MY life is a mess and I have no one. Yes MY life not hers. Well technically I have Rose but she never hears me say how happy I am just to be alive after the shadow king incident. I broke my leg, the shadow king sliced it near clean off and then I had to get back to the awaiting bounty. I was in agony and I fainted on deck. Apparently then Zane and his dad set to work on my leg. They built a mini hut like a tee-pee so that when it rained it would be safe. After that I was knocked out cold, while the operated on me. They manage to save me. You can't really be a ninja with one leg, can you. Imagine that I'm in battle with an evil presence and they didn't save my leg. Here are the options:  
1) I would not be in battle. Because I couldn't be.  
2) be called names and insulted by evil (no thanks)  
For example "hey fire boy, where's your leg. Got it burned off?" Then that really irritating evil laugh. That everyone evil has. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah a  
Like so then bam. I'm down help! But no help would come. HELP!  
I woke up from my day nightmare. I felt like I was being tortured


	3. Chapter 3

Kai's p.o.v (still)  
"Kai? Kai! KAI!" I heard rose screaming at me  
"What?!" I jolted only to see her being dragged across the room but a girl with blonde hair with the ends dip-dyed red.  
"Rose!" I yelled and I leapt at the girl hitting her in the face with my posh shoes. Her nose started to bleed and then she started to cry. At first it was a small whimper but then it became a wail and then she was howling on the floor in agony. Just then something tapped my shoulder and there was no one there. I looked around and then I searched the floor only to find that my shadow was of a fat old lady! The shadow then took the form of a guy like me but not a bit too skinny for my liking. Then I fully turned around somehow transfixed by this changing shadow. Then it change into a shadow of a girl about my age. Then the shadows rose up off the floor twirling and spiralling then subsided leaving a girl with jet black hair and pale green eyes staring at me.  
"You called?" The girl with the black hair asked. But it was not directed at me is was directed to the now silently sobbing girl.  
"Jade! The ginger ninja has a too strong bond to that thing" the girl blonde hair started pointing at me "and not to mention this one is the brother of nya!" She finished and carried on crying.  
"How do you..." I started but my voice was cut off by shadow girl wrapping a shadow around my face like a gag. This was like waking into another nightmare!

Christi's p.o.v  
This was so painful I had to torture the girl I didn't have a mirror so my scars on my arm that never heal were screaming in pain. I always carry a mirror or I go mad I start crying because I can't stand I see everyone being tortured and if I see it in the mirror they look normal but with this necklace on I just see everyone being tortured. It is really draining.  
"Do you want me to call Fyra and Nat?" Jade asked  
"Can I just have a mirror please." I said directed at the ginger girl. Whose face in my eyes was twisted in agony.  
"Of course" she ran out the room a bit to fast.  
"Dip-dye your eyes" jade said. We all have nicknames mines dip-dye because if my hair. My eyes also go bright crimson red if I don't have a mirror. I stared at the floor and it burned a hole. I covered my eyes I could feel my eyes slowly burning my hand.  
"Mushftkd" came the voice of spikey hair.  
"Release him" I said  
"Of course" jade said and then I heard a thud and a grunt.  
"Thanks" spikey said  
"Your welcome" I said my hand still covering my face.  
"Here you are" the ginger came back and gave me a pale blue hand-held mirror.  
"Thank you so much" I said. In the mirror I could see her pretty face and spikey on the floor.  
"Do you have to view the world backwards then?" Spikey asked from the floor  
"Well I suppose, but I'm not to sure this is the only way I know ever since I put this on (I pointed to my necklace) the clasp disappeared and its been stuck. That's how I'm me. I guess" I said explaining my life story for what felt like the millionth time.  
"Cool" spikey said "I'm Kai by the way and that's Rose my girlfriend"  
At this point Rose went the colour of the suit Kai was wearing.  
"Kai we aren't together yet!" Rose exclaimed  
"Yet?" Kai asked  
At this rose ran out and Kai ran after her  
"Well that went well" jade said sarcastically  
"Shut up!" I muttered staring at my burnt hand


	4. Chapter 4

Nat's p.o.v  
We found a shop in the middle of ninjago city. I was being bored so I twirling my sycth between my fingers like a baton.  
"Would you stop that, playing with weapons is dangerous!" Fyra said  
But she was being a hypocrite because she was swinging her mace from hand to hand.  
"No" and I carried on  
"What do you want" the short lady said as we entered the shop  
"We were just looking" Fyra said her eyes turning a navy colour almost black. I could feel my eyes changing. But I knew they would be lilac. Everyone's eyes changes colour it is our battle mode or when we are irritated or angry. Jade's eyes don't change only become a bit paler. My eyes become lilac and Fyra's become navy, and Christi her eyes are red/orange/yellow so they become red and they burn things.  
The lady turned round to see two girls one with a mace twirling in her hands and a girl with eyes the colour of lavender staring at her with a sycth in her hand.  
"What do you want" she repeated  
"We were just looking!" Fyra repeated  
"Well you've looked now leave" the lady said.  
"Fine!" I said and left the shop  
The air was refreshing, a few stray strands of my hair brushing my face softly  
"Natalie!" I heard a man's voice say  
"What dad?" I said. It must have sounded weird because I can only hear my dad's voice in my head and no one else can hear it except me and I can only respond out loud (dad can't hear my thoughts so I normally pretend I'm on the phone)  
"I'm in purgatory 12 come and meet me I need a hand with a soul"  
"Fine but can I bring Fyra"  
"Wait is she the one with the mace?"  
"Yes dad"  
"I like her I just find Christina scary"  
"Dad! It's Christi!"  
"Sorry I only know her by her original name. Not by any nicknames that you lot give her"  
"Ugh fine. I'm coming just let me go grab Fyra"  
"I will be waiting Natalie" and with that the voice in my head disappeared  
As I walked back into the shop Fyra stalked past me.  
"Well what do we have here the girl ninja of nightmares stropping" I said as I followed her to a big oak tree in the middle of the lawn.  
"It's kunochi of nightmares, Sunshine"  
"Don't bring that up or we will have dip-dye and muffin onto us"  
We giggled at Christi and Jade's nicknames  
"Also Sunshine were you talking to your dad?"  
"Pumpkin you should know you are a very smart girl" I said in a mock shocked voice  
"I hate that nickname..."  
"I know. Come on let's go to purgatory 12"  
"Wait isn't that the one with the graveyards"  
"Yes everyone has a different perception of purgatory, purgatory 12 is the graveyard one"  
"Oh but I want to go to the one with all white"  
"Purgatory 3 and no"  
"Come on"  
"Ugh fine"  
Nat grabbed Fyra's hand a with a flash they were gone. With another flash they were into purgatory 12  
"Oof" Fyra grunted as she hit the rough ground  
"Land more delicately next time" I said landing on the ground beside her  
"Shut up" Fyra said brushing herself off and standing up.  
"Hello girls" a voice behind me suddenly made me spin round and shrink back in fright...


	5. Chapter 5

Really short chapter sorry

* * *

Jade's p.o.v  
"Now this is your room" The black ninja said  
"Ok. I think I will find my way" I said  
The blue ninja was making shadow animals with his hands. I had to test something. I pointed my ring that was created from dark matter at the shadow, narrowed my eyes and concentrated. Slowly but fast enough for him to notice, the shadow made its way off the wall and towards my ring. The ring is stuck on and it gives me, my power. It grows as I grow and it gives me my lovely (not) power over shadows. As my ring absorbed the shadow I could feel a new sense of power flowing through my veins. Then I heard a voice behind me and the boys ran away  
"Sunshine as you ok?" The voice asked  
I slowly turned around and there standing behind me was my dad in human form. He got a mark of Dragon wings engraved onto his chest and when he touches it he becomes a normal human.  
"Ugh dad what are you doing here. Go home!"  
"Oh but what about my little baby sunshine?"  
"I will be just fine!"  
"Ok but first" he laid a basket on the floor and with a puff of black smoke he was gone.  
I stared down at the basket and then slowly removed the blanket covering the contents. The only contents was a small purple ring. So I removed it and replaced it on the floor. Slowly it grew and twisted into a girl about 17 with long brown hair and crimson red eyes and the purple ring from the basket on her finger.  
"Hello?" I asked  
"Hi I'm Kita, Nikita if you want, you must be Jade my first cousin!" The girl now known as Kita blurted  
"Right, hi kita, I'm your cousin? Erm let me go find the green ninja to give you a tour..."  
"Yeah also what does this do. She flicked her wrist and shadows shot out and wrapped themselves around me. Her ring was exactly like mine but purple like Nat's eyes and she even looked a bit like Fyra except for her crimson eyes. That was the only part of her that made her look like she was from our family. Her evil eyes. I freed myself from the purple shadows and walked odd down the hall leaving my cousin for the minute.

Kita's p.o.v  
I looked around. Uncle must have bought me here for a reason he told me about my cousin. He said I looked like on of her friends with brown hair except she has deep blue eyes and I have red eyes. My eyes are odd. Well except for the colour of them I have night vision because of being related to my uncle and all. Then jade came back with a boy with blonde hair, who looked about my age, but had a childish manor about him.  
"Hi I'm Lloyd, you must be Kita" the boy said  
"Yes I'm Kita" I said brightly  
"Right I'm going to get food you want anything?" Jade said as she went to leave  
"Will kiki eat it all before it gets back here?" Lloyd asked  
"Who's kiki?" I asked  
"Honestly I don't know" Jade said  
"Oh! You must come meet the rest of the team" Lloyd said and ran out the room


	6. Chapter 6

Fyra's p.o.v  
I slowly turned round and there towering above us was death his hands full of souls. Little glowing orbs of light each orb represented a person and was individually marked with something that would help death determine who's, who.

Nat's p.o.v  
"What do you want dad?" I asked  
Then dad shrunk back to size and released the souls  
"I wanted to meet you here" he said and he walked over to an old yew tree and sat down to rest. After a few moments he took down his hood. He has no face it is just black. His whole body is clothed in black, much like a morph suit except it doesn't have a zip. He doesn't technically have a body. Don't ask I know what your thinking. He is a man or he took the voice of Adam, from Adam and Eve then he kept it and adapted over the years. My mother was a mortal but she left when I got my powers. Oh one last thing he only wears a cloak because he is prone to getting cold.  
"Natalie come here I want to show you something, Fyra stand back" dad said  
I slowly walked over to my dad. If he had a face I'm sure he would have a grave expression (no pun intended). I stopped 2 meets away  
"Come here!"  
"Why?" I asked frustrated  
"Its... your mother" my dad said his voice seemed sad yet he can't have emotion. He's death.  
"WHAT ABOUT HER?!" I said my eyes going a pale, pale purple  
"Nat..."Fyra started but I was so angry I just knocked her away and she fell back to earth  
Then death grabbed my hand and with a flash of light we were flung to the far reaches of the sky.

Jade's p.o.v  
I met the team. Cole seemed to accept me but while he was talking his arm subconsciously slung around the waist of the girl next to him. Her name was Belle her hair was long and thick with a gold almost chain twisted around her pony tail. I assumed Cole and Belle were together and we exchanged stories. Cole shuddered at the thought of the overlord being my dad, but then again everyone does. Then Fyra entered. Through the roof.

Fyra's p.o.v  
I was falling to earth and when I hit the ground I was probably going to die but then the next thing I know I plummeted thought a roof of a flying ship. Only to find Christi and Jade talking to ninja's in almost all the colours of the rainbow and one girl with a ring similar to Jade's.  
"Fyra!" Jade and Christi both exclaimed looking at me in shock  
"Dip-dye! Muffin!" I got up and walked over to the girls  
"Oh pumpkin, we were so worried!" Jade murmured into my hair as she hugged me.  
"Well you were at least" came the gruff voice of Christi directed at Jade  
"Its ok I was with Sunshine" I paused  
"Where is she now then?" A voice asked, but it wasn't Christi or Jade, it was a guy... the blue ninja stepped forward and repeated the question  
"Where is sunshine now?"  
"I...I... I don't know, she hit me away and then went with her dad..."  
"And her dad would be?" The blue ninja questioned again  
"Death" Jade, Christi and I said bluntly  
"Ok that's enough!" The Orange ninja stepped forward "too many people with creepy dad's"  
"You TOLD them?!" I asked Jade but I was interrupted by a voice ringing across the heavens  
"WELL WHO WOULD WANT TO LOVE YOU, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A SOUL!"  
"I calculated that "sunshine" also known as Nat is the person that belongs to that voice" the white and pale blue ninja said in unison  
"How do you know her-" Christi swirled round and walked over only a matter of seconds before a sycth and Nat tumbled through the gap in the ceiling


	7. Chapter 7

Nat's p.o.v  
I woke up. My leg felt like a rock so I couldn't get up. A ring of faces are staring at me, including Christi and Jade.  
"W-w-what you looking at?" I sputtered out  
The pale blue ninja raised one of her perfect blonde eyebrow.  
"We are monitoring you so that you don't die" the guy in the white ninja suit replied  
"So...your Nat?" asked a girl wearing a dark green ninja suit  
"Yes"  
"Good at least we got the right person" a guy in black with ebony hair muttered  
"When can I leave?"  
"When your better maybe?" The guy with the just out of bed hairstyle said in a "obvious" tone.  
"I was just wondering" I snapped back  
"Don't mind him he has a temper" Christi said, giving me a hand to sit up  
"What's wrong with my leg by the way?"  
"You only sprained your ankle so just wait a few days then you get crutches" spikey said  
"Oh how fun" I said sarcasm creeping into my voice  
"No it's so...odd but I will teach you"  
"How?... wait no, Why?"  
"I got my leg almost chopped off by the shadow king who's servant is your friends dad" spikey gestured towards jade.

WARNING sad bit coming up! (Well a bit sad)

Kai's p.o.v  
"We were just about to head out but-" Cole stated but his sentence was cut short by Nya screaming and running in to the small room followed by Jay, kiki and Fyra  
"Kai!" Nya ran up to her brother and enveloped him in a hug  
"What's wrong?"  
"Its Rose!" Nya gushed  
"What about Rose?" I said trying to keep an even tone  
"She ran off to Alkard to rule it because you haven't left Nat's side for four day's"  
"She's... gone" I stuttered  
"Yes I'm so sorry Kai"  
"Its ok you guys go out to where to the serpentine where sited I will stay here. Nya you go to ninjago city with Lloyd and kita and go to the tailors, Lloyd's growing out his suit.  
"Ok" everyone mumbled and filed out  
"When did he become leader" I heard Cole mutter  
"He just wants to be by-" belle was saying but then she became out of ear-shot so I just assume the next word was himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Nat's p.o.v  
"You ok?" I asked weakly  
"Yeah fine, I don't understand. I was so worried about you because I have been in the same situation and I know what damage can be done..." he trailed off  
"I'm Nat or Sunshine or Daughter of Death or grim reaper 2.0 whichever you prefer" I said changing the subject quickly  
"I'm Kai ninja of fire" the boy Kai said  
"Fire, that's cool. Have you ever been to hell before?"  
"No..." Kai looked at me bemused  
"Never mind, come hold my hand"  
"Why?"  
"I need to go to heaven to borrow a pair of Angel wings off them. I can't use crutches"  
"O.K" with that Kai grabbed Nat's hand and with a flash they were gone and they landed just in front of the golden gated of heaven.  
"Everyone has a different view on what heaven looks like. When you step through those gates the view changes into your view of heaven but no mortal can see that till they die do you must hold my hand and see my version for now or your destined to go to hell" I said taking a breath after going through the rules  
"Great" Kai grunted  
"Hey! I didn't make the rules."  
And with that Kai walked through the gates carrying Nat bridal style.

Once in the gates the scene shifted to a open grassland with animals grazing and angels floating and a small shop right in front of us. It looked modern and shone gold in the sunlight  
"Go in" I smiled for what felt like the first time in years, and knowing me it probably was.

Kai's p.o.v  
In the shop there were all this glittery things that turned out to be wings. Nat chose a pair of see through one with a hint of purple and then with another flash we were back and Nat was zooming around the bounty only three or so inches above the ground  
"Ah this is much better" she said her bad leg strapped in plaster so she wouldn't hurt it, hung limply beside her other foot.  
"Why...wait... how can you fly so, you know fast"  
"I was trained as an angel before being sent to earth by...Dad"  
"Cool, I think, I was trained as blacksmith before you know becoming a ninja"  
"Your the fire one right"  
"Yeah"  
"Why did your girlfriend really leave you"  
"Erm well because she never wanted to be a ninja she just wanted to get away from home for x amount of time"  
"So she never really loved you"  
"She loved me but my job got in the way of things, she never wanted me to be a ninja she just wanted me to be Kai the blacksmiths son of Alkard, but I love being a ninja and I can't let women get in the way"  
"We aren't women, women are girls over a certain age between 20 and 1000"  
Nat landed back on her bed slipping off her wings and hanging them on the edge of her bed then she settled down and promptly started to dose off. I sat down next to her and fell asleep with her head on my chest. I assume she fell asleep too but I made my head spin traveling to heaven. And back.


	9. Chapter 9

Nat's p.o.v  
"You ok?" I asked weakly  
"Yeah fine, I don't understand. I was so worried about you because I have been in the same situation and I know what damage can be done..." he trailed off  
"I'm Nat or Sunshine or Daughter of Death or grim reaper 2.0 whichever you prefer" I said changing the subject quickly  
"I'm Kai ninja of fire" the boy Kai said  
"Fire, that's cool. Have you ever been to hell before?"  
"No..." Kai looked at me bemused  
"Never mind, come hold my hand"  
"Why?"  
"I need to go to heaven to borrow a pair of Angel wings off them. I can't use crutches"  
"O.K" with that Kai grabbed Nat's hand and with a flash they were gone and they landed just in front of the golden gated of heaven.  
"Everyone has a different view on what heaven looks like. When you step through those gates the view changes into your view of heaven but no mortal can see that till they die do you must hold my hand and see my version for now or your destined to go to hell" I said taking a breath after going through the rules  
"Great" Kai grunted  
"Hey! I didn't make the rules."  
And with that Kai walked through the gates carrying Nat bridal style.

Once in the gates the scene shifted to a open grassland with animals grazing and angels floating and a small shop right in front of us. It looked modern and shone gold in the sunlight  
"Go in" I smiled for what felt like the first time in years, and knowing me it probably was.

Kai's p.o.v  
In the shop there were all this glittery things that turned out to be wings. Nat chose a pair of see through one with a hint of purple and then with another flash we were back and Nat was zooming around the bounty only three or so inches above the ground  
"Ah this is much better" she said her bad leg strapped in plaster so she wouldn't hurt it, hung limply beside her other foot.  
"Why...wait... how can you fly so, you know fast"  
"I was trained as an angel before being sent to earth by...Dad"  
"Cool, I think, I was trained as blacksmith before you know becoming a ninja"  
"Your the fire one right"  
"Yeah"  
"Why did your girlfriend really leave you"  
"Erm well because she never wanted to be a ninja she just wanted to get away from home for x amount of time"  
"So she never really loved you"  
"She loved me but my job got in the way of things, she never wanted me to be a ninja she just wanted me to be Kai the blacksmiths son of Alkard, but I love being a ninja and I can't let women get in the way"  
"We aren't women, women are girls over a certain age between 20 and 1000"  
Nat landed back on her bed slipping off her wings and hanging them on the edge of her bed then she settled down and promptly started to dose off. I sat down next to her and fell asleep with her head on my chest. I assume she fell asleep too but I made my head spin traveling to heaven. And back.


	10. Chapter 10

Cole's p.o.v  
"I'm not talking to any of you!" Fyra shouted walking back in to the bounty and slamming the door of her room.  
"That civilian died at the hands of the ninja we must suffer the consequences" Zane said in a dead tone  
"That is true but we must go check on..." I stopped as I walked into the make shift hospital room.  
"Kai?!" Nya's voice rang clear as day  
Kai's eyes fluttered open and immediately he started scrambling around and going a bright red. He laid Nat's head down and jumped up and tried to compose himself. But failed.  
"Oh I didn't realise you were..." Kai sputtered out  
"What's. Going. On" Nat's voice came from the bed, she had propped herself up and was glaring intently with her lavender eyes at the group of people who woke her up.  
"Anyone care to explain why Fyra is in her room stropping and Kai is the colour of a tomato paste and the rest of you are intently staring at me?" Nat asked clear and firm  
I answered  
"We accidentally killed a civilian and Kai fell asleep hugging and we were looking at you for an explanation" I stated I was afraid this was going to be a long discussion. I was wrong  
"Oh right..." Nat trailed off, a deep magenta dusting her cheeks  
I could hear that kiki and Jay had got bored and left because there was a loud chomping sound coming from the kitchen area, and a mumble of two voices followed by more chomping.  
"Anything else before we all go" Belle said putting emphasis on the word all.  
"No" we all said or shook our heads.  
"Come on Kai" Nya grabbed her brothers hand and dragged him out the room


	11. Chapter 11

Nya's p.o.v  
I tugged Kai out the room and into my room. I sat him down on my bed and began to question him  
"Why do you like Nat so much?!" I exploded  
"Because she was in the same experience as me and I just wanted to help" was his reply and we spoke no more on the matter because that night death came and took his daughters soul once and for all...


End file.
